


Discord OC Ficlets

by alrangerz



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Mild Language, Multi, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrangerz/pseuds/alrangerz
Summary: Just a collection of little fics of my OC and others from a server I'm part of.
Kudos: 4





	1. Betting on a Mozzie

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will have an individual rating! Be on the lookout for those.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bets are passed around to see if Mozzie can clear a jump in style.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated G for general audiences!

It was a normal day on base, a free day to be exact, and most of the operators were either spending their time training, or lounging about, some even taking a stroll through the nearby towns. Then there were the operators who would sit outside and chatter amongst themselves while watching their fellows attempt stunts that could get them injured. Critically.

“Hey, who wants to see me perform a backflip with my dirtbike,” Max asked excitedly as he bounced on his toes and waved his arms. He was hoping for a yes from someone, anyone.

“Sure why not. Why don’t you take it up a notch and go for a double,” a voice called out from behind him. It was none other than Ember, one of Max’s worst influences. Having them together was just a deadly concoction for trouble, and it could be worse if anyone else agreed to spur them on. Which did eventually happen, for Buhă popped up from the sidelines. “Go for it, Goose.

“Oh, you’re on!” Max ran back towards the garage to grab his bike while Ember and Buhă set up a ramp for him. “Twenty says he doesn’t stick the landing,” The Romanian man stated out of nowhere, wiping his hands on his pants when they finished pulling the makeshift ramp near the lake. If they were going to watch him bail, they’d rather it not kill him. The ramp itself looked a lot less sturdy than most lawn chairs, but it’s been a factor in many of Mozzie’s insane tricks and flips. Maybe it would work in his favor once again. Buhă pulled out a twenty and placed it in the middle of the group.

“I won’t be betting but I’m just going to get a Fire-E and a camera. Don’t start without me.” Ember wiped her hands as well before running off towards the building.

“Too bad Tori isn’t here to stop him. Forty says Max bails halfway through.” Kelvin pulled two twenty dollar bills from his wallet and placed it on top of Buhă’s. He sat back on his hands and nodded towards the women around him.

Karhu looked towards the ramp and chuckled, grabbing a bill from her own wallet. She shook her head as she folded it in half. “Fine, twenty says he bails right off the bat. Better hope you don’t lose your money, Kelv.” She tossed it down and crossed her arms. “Aye, you three gonna bet?”

Apollo, Kody, and Crow had been watching the betting and without hesitation, Kody took out her portion of the betting pool and threw it in. “I say the Aussie sticks the landing. I have confidence in him.”

Apollo just sat there watching everyone place their bets. She didn't exactly feel too great betting on whether or not their fellow operator would injure himself or not. “I’ll just watch from here.”

Crow shrugged her shoulders and placed twenty down as well. “I’m with Kody on this one. I have faith in Mozzie too. He’s got this.”

Kelvin nodded and picked up the small stash to count it. “Okay, so if Mozzie bails, it’s between Karhu and the boys. If he sticks it, all proceeds are split between the lovely Kody and Crow. Are we all good with that?”

“Hold on, how much is there before we start splitting it,” Karhu asked before anyone could agree with Kelvin. He shrugged and began counting the money again.

“ _Ciento veinte dólares.”_

“English, Kelv.”

“ _Disculpa._ Uh, 120 dollars.”

Karhu nodded and agreed to split it with the other two. “Yeah, that’s forty each. I get mine plus twenty, so does Danut. You really don’t win anything, but that’s okay.”

Now that everyone had betted, they patiently waited for Ember to return with a fire extinguisher and her video camera to record the stunt. Not very long after, the sound of a dirtbike engine filled the air. Max pulled up beside the group on the grass and smiled at them. “Alright, who’s ready to see me clear this jump?”

Everyone gave Max a thumbs up, and just before Max took his place a decent distance from the ramp, Ember returned with the camera and the extinguisher. She set the fire equipment next to Kelvin and took her place off to the side to get a good angle on Mozzie. “Alright, Goose, we’re ready to go!”

Max let out a boisterous laugh as he revved his engine and began speeding towards the ramp. Everyone watched in anticipation as he cleared the ramp and started the first flip, quickly going into the second just before both wheels of the bike landed clean on the ground. Silence fell over the ops and it was Kody who took the cash and gave half to Crow.

“You little shit,” Kelvin mumbled as he watched Max and Ember give one another a high five. Even Buhă looked astonished that Mozzie cleared the jump with no trouble at all. Karhu on the other hand just shrugged and grumbled something about losing money to a crazy Australian man. Crow just lightly punched the white haired woman on the arm and gave her a smile. “Come on Rhu, don’t be like that. Someone was bound to lose something.”

The Finnish woman rolled her eyes, but she knew Crow was right. Plus, it wouldn’t make much difference to get upset. It was all in good fun.

“Alright, mates, who wants to see me drink fifteen energy drinks at once?”

Now it was Buhă and Kody’s turn to stand and usher the smaller man into the building before he could get anyone to say yes to that one. Kelvin was laughing so hard he was holding his sides. “ _Ese hombre es loco, dios mío."  
_

“Crazy? Yeah he is, man. I wonder how Tori deals with him sometimes,” Karhu responded as she stood and brushed the grass off the back of her pants. Apollo and Crow followed her lead and went on ahead to follow Kody and Buhă into the building.

“Little man, you are quite the joker,” Karhu relayed as she bent down and grabbed Kelvin by his shirt collar and pulled him up onto his feet. The sound he made made Karhu laugh a little. “Sorry, did not mean to choke you. You’re just so small, like a little mouse.”

Kelvin shook his head and coughed. “That’s valid. I just have to get used to it. God, how are you that strong? I weigh so much...” He pressed his hand to his neck and looked over at her with a questioning look.

“Don’t worry about it. Come on, let’s see if we can get Iris to convince Max to do something insane.”

“You are going to kill him.”

“He’s a pro, he knows his limits.”

Kelvin rolled his eyes at that. “Tori will definitely kill him if he doesn’t do it himself.”

Karhu paused mid step and pressed a thumb to her chin in thought. “You know what, you’re absolutely right. Let’s go!”


	2. Late Night Snack Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some of the operators are up past their bedtime and all they wanted was food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M for mature audiences. Language!

Ember was standing in the kitchen with Apollo, Karhu, and Buhă, all four watching in amusement as Kelvin struggled to grab the box of cereal off the top of the fridge. The red haired woman could’ve easily helped him, but he had glared at her and told him he could reach it. Yet, here they were, almost five minutes later and the Puerto Rican man was barely standing on his toes, struggling tremendously to even get his fingers to brush the box.

“Okay, fine,” he finally said. “Iris, Eryka, can one of you grab the box for me, please?”

“Of course we can, Kelvin.” Iris pushed herself off of the counter and effortlessly grabbed the box, handing it to the small man. He quietly thanked her in Spanish and began fixing his bowl.

“Hey, try not to make too much noise. It’s already like,” Thaila glanced at her watch and gasped quietly. “Three in the morning? Holy shit…”

“We’ve been up for a long while then,” Danut added as he began quietly searching the pantry for something to snack on.

The small group had been binge watching a series they all agreed to catch up on, but they underestimated how long it would actually take them to get through the first two seasons. They had only grabbed a few snacks in the beginning, thinking it’d be enough to last them, yet here they were making food during the late hours of the night as quietly as possible.

“Well, if Kelv over here hadn’t told us we had enough food at first, we’d be fine.” Eryka whispered her words harshly as she looked through the fridge for more beer. She found a few bottles in the back and grabbed one for each of them. “If we wreak havoc and wake everyone up, Elena and Kody are going to have my ass.”

Danut chuckled at that and carried two family sized bags of chips to the other side of the kitchen. “You don’t normally complain about that.”

“About my girlfriends getting upset with me? Why wouldn’t I complain?”

It was Kelvin’s turn to speak up, one eyebrow raised when he looked over at the Finnish woman. “You said something about the making up part being really good, so you don’t complain when they get onto you for you doing dumb shit.”

“He has a point,” Thaila added from her spot on the counter. Iris just nodded when Eryka looked at her for confirmation.

“Whatever. Hey, Rafferty, do you want to try and cook us something? I don’t really think we’ve eaten actual food in hours.”

Iris’ eyes brightened at the mention of cooking. It was no secret she loved preparing meals for the other ops, and she was probably their best cook at that moment. “Fuck yeah, I do. How about,” she placed her forefinger on her chin as she mentally went through a few recipes. She needed something quick and easy that wouldn’t require a lot of cleanup. They were trying to keep quiet after all. “How about chili cheese dogs? It’s not really a throwdown in the kitchen, but it’s good food.”

Everyone grinned and nodded when she gave them questioning looks. As soon as everybody agreed, she made sure to grab everything she needed to make the chili. While she was cooking, Danut took his place beside Thaila and began eating the tortilla chips in hand. “Anybody want some? I know the food won’t take long, but we can snack a little bit.”

Thaila shrugged and grabbed a handful from the bag. Eryka followed suit and took a few chips from the bag for both her and Kelvin. “Where is the salsa? Can’t have tortilla chips without the sauce. Right, Kelv?”

Kelvin set down his cereal and stopped chewing his chips when Danut looked over at him. “Uh...I don’t eat salsa…”

That seemed to catch everyone’s attention, even Iris’ who was now waiting for the hot dogs to cook. “You what? What do you mean you don’t like salsa?!”

“Shhh, keep your voices down…It’s not that big of a deal. I’m sure you guys don’t like certain foods, right?”

Thaila scrunched her face up and scooped a large amount of salsa onto her chip, eating it in one bite. She wiped her mouth and shook her head. “Well yeah, but salsa is like the one thing you can’t hate. It’s essential. If you go to a Mexican restaurant, what are you going to dip your chips in?”  
  
“She has a point. They don’t usually offer other sauces.”

“Guys, they have _queso blanco por un razón_! For those who don’t want dry ass chips and don’t like salsa!”   
  
Iris gasped and placed her hands on her hips, taking the jar of salsa and scooping a spoonful to eat. “Blasphemy! Salsa will forever be the best!”

The young man sighed and took the jar in his hand. “Fine, twenty bucks and I’ll chug it.”

Eryka snorted and took out her wallet to grab a twenty dollar bill. “You’re a fucknig idiot, but sure.”

“Dude, wait, you’re gonna get a really bad stomachache, don’t do that,” Iris stated with concern. The last thing she wanted was for anyone to get sick in the kitchen. If it was anywhere else, she would’ve agreed almost instantly.

Danut held up his hand to the red haired woman and shook his head. “Let him. He can handle it.”

Thaila took out her phone and got it ready to record. “This is going to be epic. Whenever you’re ready, bud.”

Kelvin let out a deep breath and tipped his head back, opening his mouth as he tilted the salsa jar forward. He almost gagged the moment the dip he tasted the salsa, but when Danut and Eryka started chanting, he closed his eyes and started chugging it.

“Chug! Chug! Chug!”

The young man finished the jar and slammed it down on the counter to turn around and rinse his mouth out with water. It was so nasty and he never wanted to do it again. “Screw you guys. That was awful…” He wiped his face and dried it off with a paper towel.

Thaila couldn’t help but laugh as she watched the video over with Iris. “Your face was priceless! Man, that was great.”

Eryka happened to turn around and immediately froze when she saw a shadow in the dark hallway near the entrance of the kitchen. “Uh, guys, I think we’re fucked.”

The others became silent and turned to see what Eryka was talking about, all of their smiles falling when they noticed who it was. The shadow had stepped into the kitchen only to reveal an annoyed Avery. She just stood there for a few seconds before she pursed her lips and walked away, saying, “I’m not even going to deal with this tonight.” That only meant one thing. She was going back to get someone else to reprimand them for being so rowdy at this hour.

“Shit, she’s going to get one of the responsible ones. We need to clean up, and fast.” Thaila put her phone away and quickly topped the empty salsa jar to throw it in the trash can while Danut rolled and clipped the chip bags, placing each one back in the pantry neatly. Eryka returned the unopened beer bottles to the back of the fridge and made sure the door was shut well. Kelvin hurriedly drank the milk in his cereal bowl and dumped the remaining flakes into the trash can to wash the bowl. Iris just sat there, confused as to why everyone was throwing food away, or putting it back when the only thing they’d get yelled at was for being too loud, not for making food at three in the morning. She just rolled her eyes and kept stirring her chili, adding ingredients as the others rushed around her.

Before anyone could say anything else, Meghan walked into the kitchen with Kody right on her heels. “Oh shit, we’re in big trouble,” Kelvin whispered when he watched Kody round the counter and approach her partner. She grabbed Eryka by the back of her shirt and dragged her out of the kitchen. “Nooo, guys, please help me!” Her cries for help faded as she was taken down the hall and to the third floor of the base.

“What the hell are you guys doing awake and making all this noise for? People are trying to sleep.” Meghan placed her hands on the counter and leaned forward to squint at the younger operatives, patiently awaiting an answer.

Iris turned down the heat of the stove and smiled at Meghan sweetly. “We apologize. We were watching a show and got hungry so I decided to make chili cheese dogs for everyone. We kind of forgot the time and watched Hernandez chug a jar of salsa...Want a dog?”

Meghan glanced at Iris before sighing and nodding. “Sure, but as soon as everyone is done eating, it’s back to your rooms. I don’t want to hear Mike’s mouth about the young ones being loud and shit.” She pulled up a stool and sat down in front of the counter. “So, how was the salsa?”  
  
“Fucking disgusting. Iris was right about that stomachache. It hurts now. Sorry, darling, but I’m going to skip out on dinner this time…” Kelvin held his sides and waddled out of the kitchen to the nearest bathroom.

Danut waved goodbye to the younger man and turned his attention back to Iris. “I’ll eat his share. That way it won’t go to waste.”

“I mean, yeah, sure. That’s fine. If you want more, let me know,” Iris replied with a grin.

Meghan couldn’t help but smile at the comfortable silence that followed. It was always nice to see everyone bonding. Even if it woke her up in the wee hours of the morning. She took out her phone and turned around to take a quick photo of all of them.

Another memory for the books.


	3. Kelvin and Apollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelvin can't sleep, neither can Apollo. Maybe they can bond over fruit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apollo belongs to Incorrectvalk!

When he couldn’t sleep, he would roam the halls of the base and find the most odd places to sit. Tonight was no exception as he quietly slipped out of Goyo’s arms and exited the room after he put on a pair of shorts. He walked down the halls and found himself in the kitchen to grab a snack. Upon entering the large space, Kelvin noticed that some of the bowls had been recently washed which he thought was weird. He shook his head and opened the fridge to look for one of the small crates of fruit he placed in the back.

“Where did I put those damn _quenepas_?” The question was accompanied by him squatting to get a better look in the fridge. He grinned when he noticed the plastic container on the shelf above. “Come to _papi._ ” He took the small container out and set it on the counter. He washed his hands and ran the container underneath the water to rinse off the fruits. Once he finished drying everything, he made his way to the recreational room. It seemed that no one else was awake and lounging around so he found himself climbing on top of the Foosball table and carefully sitting on top of the metal bars. The last thing he wanted was to accidentally sit on top of one of the little men attached to them.

The Puerto Rican man turned on the TV and made sure the volume wasn’t too loud as he took out a quenepa and bit into it. Just as juicy and delicious as they were back home. Getting them to base was more difficult than getting his passport. For some odd reason, it was rare to find them anywhere other than his home island and Florida. He chuckled to himself and started biting into the second one.

A few minutes passed before Kelvin was eventually found by one of his fellow operators. It was Apollo. She stood there in the doorway of the entrance, head tilted in confusion as she saw the young man sitting atop the game table.

“Hey, kiddo. Couldn’t sleep either?”

She squinted at him but nodded and slowly walked towards him, looking at the container in his lap. “What are those?”

Kelvin held the container out to her and offered her one. “These are _quenepas_ , known as the Spanish Lime. They’re not actually sour, and there is a specific way to eat them to avoid choking. The seeds are quite slippery.” He took one his hand and held it up between them. “It’s easy with the smaller ones, but since the shell is not edible, and is brittle, you just,” he stuck it between his teeth and bit into it until it cracked around the middle perfectly. “Then you pull off the top, take the seed into your mouth, and just suck on the pulp until there is nothing left, but please do be careful and do not swallow the seed.”

Apollo took one of the limes and did as Kelvin showed her and slowly bit into it. She flinched slightly when it cracked, but Kelvin told her to bite a little harder to get it all the way around. After a moment, she followed his words and tried again, pulling it out when she felt the shell give way. Indeed it had split all the way around and the top popped right off. She took the seed between her teeth and tugged it out of the bottom half, and into her mouth. He was right. It was more sweet than sour and oh so delicious. When she tasted nothing but the seed, she spit it out into the little Ziploc bag Kelvin held out to her. “And the shells too, _mijita_. So, what’d you think?”

“Can we get more of these?”

The hispanic man laughed quietly and handed her the container. “I’ll see about it. It’s not easy to get these, but next time I get them, I’ll ask for four containers. Two each. You can have the rest of these. I’ve spent my entire life eating them, kid.”

She thanked him quietly and turned her attention to the television. It was just a news channel, but then she remembered something and turned to him with a questioning look. “Might I ask why you are sitting on the Foosball table, Kelvin?”

He looked over at the young woman and shrugged. “Honestly, I have no idea. It’s something I’ve done since I was small. Whenever I can’t sleep, I’ll just venture through the building and sit wherever in whatever room I’m in. To be honest, this isn’t the most odd it can be. I’ve sat on top of the gym equipment before. Thankfully I wasn’t there long enough to get caught. What do you do when you can’t sleep?”

It was Thaila’s turn to look up at him with a sheepish smile. “Well, if I’m not in the kitchen and the gods allow it, I’m generally doing laps on the track until I tire. Who knew how nice it felt to get your blood pumping so late in the night when the full moon is out and the gentle breeze is afoot.”

Kelvin smiled gently and glanced out the window. “Well, the moon is out and the skies are clear. I’ll race you.”

The Greek woman raised an eyebrow and placed the quenepas aside. “You’re on, Hernandez. Loser has to take over the winner’s chores this weekend.”  
  
“Bet. You’re on, kiddo.”

With that, Kelvin hopped down and turned off the TV, waiting for Thaila to put the container back in the fridge before they jogged out to the track. Of course, only after grabbing their running shoes.

To say that Kelvin didn’t like cleaning bathrooms was an understatement.


	4. Kelvin and Shiloh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelvin wants to borrow Shiloh's car, but she won't give in that easily. A street race it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shiloh is not mine, she belongs to her rightful owner.

Kelvin made his way down the sidewalk and came to lean against the wall of the garage. He tilted his head slightly and squinted at the person who was currently laying on the creeper under a sleek black car. Judging from the model etched into the grille of the car, he knew whose vehicle it was right off the bat. “Well if it isn’t Shiloh.”

Said woman pushed herself from under the car she was currently working on and stood up to give Kelvin a fist bump. “Hey, man. What can I do for you today? Not going to try and ask me to fix your car again, are you?”

The young man rubbed the back of his neck and gave her a sheepish smile. “Kind of, not really. I actually wanted to see if you’d let me take that Challenger for a ride?”

“You mean on one of your little race tracks?”

“I have a race tomorrow night and my Impala is good, yes, but maybe I can get a feel for something a little _diferente_ you know. Think of it as a test drive for when I get a new ride.”

“Nope,” Shiloh replied with little hesitation. Her 1969 Dodge Challenger R/T was a project car she’d been working on for months, and she was not about to let anything happen to it for a “test drive”. She looked back at it and ran her fingers over the crimson accent on the hood. She could almost sense the pout on Kelvin’s face. A sigh was released from her before she looked at him and nodded to the car. “Tell you what: if you can beat me around the track, I’ll let you take it for a spin, but I will be in the passenger seat. If I beat you, you don’t drive it, and you have to buy me coffee cake from that bakery in town. Deal?”

Kelvin crossed his arms and pursed his lips in thought. “Okay, _pero_ we are going to an actual track. Get clean and text me when you’re ready to head out. I’ll be on standby.” He gave her a wink and pushed himself off of the entranceway to head back towards the main building.

Shiloh rolled her eyes and looked at her car for a moment before she put all of her tools away and closed shop for the moment.

* * *

It was only fifteen minutes later when she rolled up beside Kelvin, shades pushed onto her forehead, and gum popping in her mouth. In the passenger seat sat Monika, one of the German operators. Her and Shiloh were pretty close, and the blonde woman was cool, so Kelvin didn’t mind. “Alright, rice and beans. You ready to lose?”

“Pfft, as if. _Señorita,_ you are about to see why they call me the Street Devil back in Texas. Also, hello Monika. Nice to see you again.”

With greetings out of the way, Shiloh followed Kelvin to the makeshift track about a mile out from base. It was a two mile track that looped around a lake, and lanes almost wide enough to carry two trucks.

Kelvin escorted Shiloh and Monika to the “starting line” on the track before he parked his car and rolled down his window.

“What’s the rulebook, Hernandez,” Shiloh asked after Monika exited the vehicle to stand between the lane lines. She would be acting as the flagger to make sure Kelvin and Shiloh started at the same time. Every millisecond counts.

“It’s gonna be a general takeover, two laps since it’s small. N2O is not allowed to be used if you have it installed, no lane changing unless absolutely necessary, and most importantly: have fun, Miller! May the best person win.”

“Good luck, man.”Shiloh rolled up her window and nodded to Monika to let her know she was ready. She readjusted her grip on the steering wheel and kept one foot on the front brake lock while she used the other to revv her engine. The roaring of it always seemed to calm her down, and now was no different.

Kelvin gave Monika a thumb’s up after he rolled up his window and turned on the radio in his car. His foot gently tapped the gas pedal to ready himself for when Monika signaled them to go, which happened only seconds later.

Monika watched in awe as the cars sped off and rounded the first curve within seconds. Shiloh had managed to gain a lead on Kelvin just as they were coming up to the first mile. She shifted gears quickly, suddenly grateful she actually took the time to learn stick. Glancing through her rearview mirror, Shiloh huffed when she noticed Kelvin catching up, but she was still in the clear for now. If she could keep her lead around this next curve, then she could probably win, but when she looked over to her left, she noticed the hood of that grey Impala pulling ahead of hers. “Come on, Miller. You can beat him, you just have to...pull forward.”

Kelvin kept his focus on the road as he shifted gears and prepared to take the curve with a drift if needed. Shiloh had been in the lead for a few seconds and he knew that if she stayed ahead after the second curve, he had no chance of winning. He was almost tempted to disqualify himself and activate his nitro, but he was an honest man; he knew he could short shift and sacrifice his acceleration now and utilize it later before the finish line. He could do it, but that was easier said than done, he realized when he changed gears a little too late and his car accelerated just enough to get ahead a few inches.

It seemed that Shiloh had the same idea for when they approached the finish line, she managed to pull forward and cross the line first. She stepped on the brakes and expertly turned the car around, tires screeching as she came to a halt right beside Monika. She rolled down the window and winked at the older woman before she turned her attention to Kelvin who strolled up beside her.

“Jeez, girl. You sure do know how to race. If I would’ve known I would’ve challenged you sooner. Meet me at the bakery just outside base for some coffee cake.” He playfully saluted her and revved his engine for show before he drove off and headed straight for the bakery.

Shiloh just looked back at Monika and shrugged, opening the door for the German woman. “Guess he’s paying for everyone. Let’s run his pockets dry,” she suggested with a smirk.

“Poor guy. It sounds like a perfect plan.”

With that plan in mind, Shiloh drove off of the track and headed down the road to the bakery.


	5. Saturday Morning Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karhu and Kody have a nice morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the frands and they OCs.

Kody shifted underneath the covers, groaning quietly when she opened her eyes and was greeted by the bright rays of sunlight streaming through the window. She turned over and curled up further under the covers only to realize that she was alone in bed. Her hand reached out to feel around for the person that was usually next to her, but all she felt were the cool bed sheets beneath her fingers.

“Eryka?”

The brunette sat up and looked around to see if Karhu was anywhere in the room or at least in the bathroom, but there was not a single sign of the Finnish woman anywhere. With a long stretch and a yawn, Kody slipped out of bed and threw on one of Karhu’s shirts, smiling at its familiar scent of pine and...bacon? She sniffed the air once again and grinned when she realized she was smelling bacon and pancakes. _Is she making breakfast?_

With careful steps around the bed, Kody made her way out of the room and down the hallway, making a beeline for the kitchen where she found her partner dancing at the stove, quietly humming to whatever song she was listening to while she flipped pancakes. Kody leaned against the entryway of the kitchen and silently watched Karhu shaking her head to the music. When Karhu spun around, she stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Kody standing there amused.

“ _Hyvää huomenta_. I am making breakfast. It will be done soon, so if you need to go do anything, now is your chance.”

Kody pushed herself off of the wall and sauntered up to Karhu, wrapping her arms around the taller woman’s waist and laying her head between her shoulders. “ _Buongiorno_.”

“Did you sleep okay?”  
  
“Mhm, thanks to you.”

Karhu chuckled at that and turned around to look down at Kody. “Oh yeah? Well, it’s good to hear that I helped out. How many pancakes do you want?”

“ _Tre._ Are they chocolate chip?”

“Yes, but I have to make some more. And no morning kisses until you’ve freshened up.”

Kody pouted, but after seeing Karhu raise an eyebrow she sighed and shuffled back down the hall to the bathroom. About ten minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom and was now in a new pair of clothes, her own this time.

“Aw, you changed. I like seeing you in my _paidat_.” It was Karhu’s turn to pout as she placed the last pancakes on an empty plate. She put some whipped cream on the stack of three and drizzled syrup over them, licking her lips at the sight. Yes, it was a shit ton of sugar, but damn did it taste good. She did the same to her own plate before placing two slices of bacon on the side of each, and finished it off with some toast. “That’s okay. Breakfast is a-served,” she said in a sing-song voice, placing a plate before Kody who had taken her spot at one end of the table. She made sure to pour a glass of juice for her girlfriend, and a cup of coffee for herself, setting the beverages next to the plates.

“Wow, this looks really good, _amore._ You are the best!” Kody grinned at Karhu and wasted no time in digging into her food.

The younger woman couldn’t help but laugh at the display of Kody with whipped cream on the tip of her nose. Despite everything they’ve been through, Kody still acted like a kid on Christmas morning at times. “Well?”

“Well what,” Kody asked, cheeks stuffed with food.

“How does it taste?”

She swallowed slowly and nodded. “Even better than it looks. Thank you.” A sip of juice here, a bite of food there. It all came together deliciously.

“You are always welcome, _kultaseni._ ”

From there on, they finished breakfast in a comfortable silence, stealing glances at one another until they were both finished. Karhu was the first to get up and take her dishes to the sink. No more than five seconds later, Kody was dropping her plate and utensils in the sink as well. She hopped onto the kitchen counter and wrapped her arms around Karhu’s neck to pull the young woman in front of her. “Still hungry, Kodiak?”

“Hm, yes, but I don’t think it’s a hunger for food.”  
  
“Oh yeah,” Karhu replied with a smirk. She brought her coffee mug to her lips and took a long sip from it, face scrunching up when she felt the now cold liquid. “Well, what exactly are you hungry for now?”

Kody brushed her fingers along the nape of Karhu’s neck, smirking when she felt the woman shiver beneath her fingers. “Maybe a few kisses? I haven’t gotten any this morning.”

“You are right about that. Fine, come here.” Karhu set her mug down and leaned forward to softly press her lips against the brunette’s. She could taste the sweetness of the syrup on her partner’s lips and that alone was enough for her to deepen the kiss.

Kody wasn’t complaining and tightened her hold around Karhu’s neck, moaning softly into the kiss. She reached up and ran her fingers through frosted locks when she felt those strong hands on her waist.

“Mm, maybe,” Karhu started when she pulled away, a giant grin on her face. “We should take this to the room. What do you say?”

“Hah, I’m liking the way you think right now, Eryka. Take me to my quarters, oh brave one!” She leaned back and placed the back of her hand against her forehead, pretending to swoon when she picked up off of the counter. “Oh no, I am about to be ravished. What shall I do?”

Karhu snorted at her lover’s antics. “You are such a dork, babe. I love you.”

Kody sat up and gave Karhu a chaste kiss on her cheek. She was smiling like an idiot. “But I am your dork, and I love you too. So much.”

The Finnish woman sighed in content and took Kody into their bedroom, gently nudging the door closed with her foot. Neither woman emerged until later in the evening when both deemed it time for food once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hyvää huomenta/ Buongiorno - good morning  
> Paidat - shirts  
> Kultaseni - sweetheart


	6. Kelvin and Karhu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelvin wonders about his fellow and her past, but best not to dwell on it.

“ _Mira_ , if you don’t mind me asking, how’d you get the scars?”

Karhu squinted and furrowed her brow when Kelvin asked the question. They had been sitting off to the side of the boxing ring on base, both watching their partners spar with one another. It had been silent on their end since the fight started, and Kelvin was getting antsy. So when he glanced over at the Finnish woman, he couldn’t help but wonder.

“I don’t like talking about it.”

“That’s okay. I’m not going to force you to tell me anything.”

“Why the sudden interest?”

Kelvin hummed quietly and slipped his thumb under the bandana on his head and pulled it up to reveal a scar that ran across his forehead. It was hard to miss from a mile away. He turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

“That’s…”  
  
“Kind of sick? I know. I got it during my time in Iraq when I had that bomber incident. I have another on the back of my skull, but my hair covers it. One minute I’m fine, next minute I’m awake with a nasty gash. I used to tell people I was dropped as a kid.”   
  
The Finnish woman stayed quiet as he spoke, listening intently. She kept her gaze on Kody who was now dodging every punch César threw at her, but her mind was definitely on the conversation at hand.

“ _Pero_ I wear the goggles and the bandana more as a habit than me trying to cover it up. I always tried to hide it in the past, but as time passed me by I realized it’s part of who I am.” He turned back to slouch in his seat and pulled the bandana back down.

“You are so comfortable talking about it. Doesn’t it bring back painful memories?”

The young man sighed deeply and nodded slowly. “ _Sí_ , but it is that memory that reminds me that I was given a second chance. A reminder that every experience has shaped me into who I am today. I have made peace and now I have a _familia_.” He gently nudged her shoulder and smiled softly. “I couldn’t be any more grateful for everyone here. If anything happened to any of you...”

Family. He was right, she thought to herself as she continued to watch Kody closely. Rainbow was her family and everything she’s gone through in life has led her here. “You’re right, Kelv. They are reminders of our experiences, but I think I’d rather just leave those in the past right now. No story time today, bud.”

“That’s alright, Eryka. Like I said before. I won’t force you to tell me anything.”

She snorted and glanced at him, rolling her eyes when saw that stupid smirk of his. “Anyone ever tell you that you look stupid when you make that face?”

He immediately frowned and looked down at his hands. “Yeah, a few times actually.”

“Then they’re punks and if someone comes up to you and says something, I’ll deal with them real good. Just point them out.” She lightly punched his arm and draped her arm over his shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile at that.

“I guess now I can call you the _hermana_ I never had?”

“Sister? Don’t push it, short stack. And don’t go telling anyone I was being soft. It’s bad for my reputation.” The white haired woman ruffled his hair and sat back in her seat. Maybe they could be friends.“Aye aye, captain, but only if you buy me pizza.”

“Fine. I can handle that.” She got up from her seat when Kody gestured to her that they were finished. “Hey, I’ll see you around. I’ll let you know about the pizza too, shorty.”

Kelvin gave her a thumbs up and waved goodbye to them before they disappeared.


	7. Honorary Lesbian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelvin just wanted to have a normal lunch hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated T for suggestive themes and language!
> 
> Just a crack fic I worked on for the OCs

Lesbians.

He’s surrounded by a bunch of lesbians who are all thirsty for each other. He’s surprised they haven’t started sucking face at the lunch table with how many times they’ve been staring at one another with those lovey dovey looks. If only Buhă or Dingo were with him, then maybe he wouldn’t be alone, but the others were currently in training.

They were sitting at one of the round tables right outside the base; Karhu and Kody were sitting on his left side and he was sure the reason for the older woman’s blushing was because Karhu had been whispering in her ear almost the entire time, and the Finnish woman’s hands had been treading up Kody’s thighs since they sat down. Elena was sitting on Kody’s other side, but it seemed she opted to keep her hands to herself in favor of giving her girlfriends knowing looks. On his right side sat Thalia and Lera, which he was a bit grateful for. Those two were more tame than the three on his other side.

Thalia had been excitedly talking about a few of the cupcakes she brought with her, but she agreed to only pass them out after everyone discussed how their day had been.

“Uh, well,” Myra started from the opposite end of the table. “I’ve been doing some training with the recruits. Made a few improvements and adjustments to my gadget.” She shrugged and smiled. “Other than that, the usual, spending time with my lovely lady.” The statement was accompanied by Myra wrapping an arm around Tori and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “What about you?”

Thalia shrugged and leaned against Lera’s side, giving each woman a cupcake. “I just did more training and getting to know the others a little more. Who knew Mozzie was so cool!”

Kelvin chuckled at that and the starry eyed look on her face. “ _Relájate, amiguita._ Goose is batshit cra-“

His words were interrupted by a glare from not only Kody but Karhu as well. For some reason, a rule had been enforced about cursing around Thalia. They just weren’t allowed to do it.

“Uh, I mean, he’s freaking crazy. Man does stunts for us on off days. Craziest thing you’ll ever see.”

“Yeah, I remember that backflip stunt you guys betted on. That was totally wicked! Maybe he can teach me sometime,” Thalia exclaimed, gently slamming her fists on the table. That elicited a laugh from everyone around her.

“I’m sure you’ll learn a lot, _hermanita_ ,” Kelvin playfully punched her shoulder and nodded towards Karhu. “So, horndogs, how was y’all’s day?” He emphasized the “y’all” knowing it irked Karhu any time she was around. Not that he could really help saying it. It just became part of his vocabulary after being in Texas for so long.

“It has been good. I spent the morning looking over the news around the world. Polished my weapons a little while lounging about with these two here.” The Finnish woman jabbed her thumb into Kody’s chest, winking at the older woman with a smile. “That is about it.”

Thaila nodded and slid over three cupcakes in which she received immediate thanks for.

“I’m more than positive when you guys say hang out or _algo así_ , you’re just meaning you guys fucked for like several hours, am I wrong?”

All the women, minus Meghan and Crow, who had been sitting between Myra and Lera amused, slowly turned to look at Kelvin. He held his hands up in defense and pursed his lips. “I’m just saying. These three over here have been playing the Nervous Game since we got here. There’s no way they don’t slam clams when they’re alone in their own rooms.” 

Crow pressed a hand to her mouth to avoid laughing aloud. She glanced over at Karhu and snorted at the death stare she was giving the young man.

“Don’t make me choke you, Hernandez,” Karhu narrowed her eyes at him.

Kelvin swallowed hard, debating on whether or not he should say his next words. He changed the way he was sitting in preparation to run off if needed. He looked her square in the eye and said, “Don’t threaten me with a good time, Korhonen.”

Everyone stayed silent, watching with interest as Karhu and Kelvin just sat there staring at one another. The moment the white haired woman pulled herself out of her seat, Kelvin screeched and hopped off the bench, running like his life depended on it. He was at a huge disadvantage in terms of height. Yes, he may have been fast on foot, but Karhu definitely had the upper hand. It didn’t take her long to catch up to him, and as soon as she did, she tackled him.

Meanwhile, the rest of the group just leaned back and watched from the table. Lera had pulled her phone out her pocket to record her fellows. She had to refrain from laughing to avoid shaking the camera too much as Kelvin screamed like a baby before he made gurgling noises from being choked by the younger woman. Of course it was all in good jest and she would never intentionally kill any of them. It was all for show and Kelvin was just naturally dramatic.

As soon as Karhu removed herself from Kelvin’s back, the young man picked himself up and pressed a hand to his throat. “ _Bendita sea_ , _estás tratando de matarme…?”_

“English, Kelv.”

“Were you trying to kill me?”

“Not yet, short stack. Now, if you will excuse me, it’s time for me to ‘slam clams’ with my ladies.” With that, Karhu walked back over to the table and picked up Kody, throwing the older woman over her shoulder. Kodyjust stuck up her middle fingers at Kelvin and stuck her tongue out at him. Elena rolled her eyes and followed Karhu back inside.

“Wow, totally got your ass handed to you, Kelv.”

The young man looked over at Ember and raised an eyebrow at her. She smiled sweetly at him and pushed a cupcake towards the end of the table. “Slam clams. Honestly, that is a good one. Made me think about this one: instead of cockblock we can say clam jam.” She giggled to herself and stood from her spot at the table. “Well, ladies, and gentleman. It was a lovely afternoon, but we must get going now. Very important stuff to do. Toodaloo,” she sang while waving goodbye to everyone.


End file.
